Touch
by The Slow Hand Muse
Summary: Storms had always made her restless. Sarah will listen to a bit of music to drown out the rain and entertain other naughty ideas as the lyrics fill her mind. What could happen when one is alone? Oneshot/Songfic


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights to _Labyrinth_ or the song "_Touch_" by _Wolfsheim_.

**A/N: **Songfic. Another naughty piece brought to you by the Muse. **WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT**

Something about a thunderstorm always stirred her restless spirit. It wasn't fear or apprehension but something quite nameless. She couldn't rightly put her finger on just why she felt ill at ease; felt the need for activity and movement.

To do anything other than staring out her bay window into the darkened glass watching the pattern of rivulets of rain glide down the pane. Her mind conjured images of whimsy, distant clouded memories of a place not forgotten from childhood dreams.

A flash of light across the heavens, a howl of wind and she could have sworn an owl materialized with the watermarks. An owl white as freshly fallen powder, feathers kissed with cream and tawny hues. Slowly she raised a hand, reverently traced the quickly dissolving outline. Her face softened in recollection, her lids half lowered with mourning.

Barely speaking above a whisper her voice broke with unrequited emotion, "Jareth". 

It'd been such a long time since those syllables had left the confines of her thoughts and taken flight from her lips in such tender longing. She'd never allowed herself to speak the name for fear of what it might conjure, real or fantasy. She just wasn't sure she could have handled the consequences. But now here in this time it only seemed fitting, she'd denied the power of his name over her own body and mind for too long.

How many nights now had she thought the same tormenting thoughts over and over again? Ten years. It'd been ten long years of regret and grief and deeply despairing pining. How much emptier her life, her heart and her bed could be? So much emptier without him, but she'd given up that chance, she'd done the right thing at the end. She would not have sacrificed her brother's life for her own selfishness. At least she wouldn't have had the gall or even the sense to do it then.

Brat… I was such a stupid brat…

Her warm breath clouded the glass as she pressed her forehead to the cool sheet, let the pattering of the rain soothe her somewhat depraved mind. The images in the glass shifted as the rain beat steadily at the house, she couldn't look anymore. It all reminded her in someway of him, like it always did.

No man could live up to a fantasy; no man could ever fill those thigh high pristine polished black boots. Nor those tantalizingly clinging tights he'd favored. Her mouth watered at the pure masculine sex appeal the Goblin King inspired. How quickly now her insides could suddenly turn to jello as silken strands of platinum blonde hair flashed across her vision. Such sweet torment, such hedonistic glee bubbled in the pit of her stomach and lower still.

Moving away from the window a she felt a cold chill as thunder cracked and rolled somewhere close by. So much tension pulsing through the atmosphere, setting her nerves on edge, filled her body with pressure like thousand of hands pressing from the inside of her skin. Stroking, grasping, pushing. What she wouldn't have given for release in the intoxicating visage of something tall, lithe and intimidating with exotic heterochromatic eyes. 

Maybe this time she would have even given up Toby.

A delicious and yet irritating friction sent a spark swirling through her core as her naked thighs rubbed together. Even the meager black silk teddy sent mixed signals of pleasure and annoyance into her system as she crossed the room to the desk. It seemed all too tactile for her good as her bare feet touched the soft carpet and then an extra shock at the coolness of the tile floor around her desk.

The flip of a switch and music began to filter through the backdrop of the storm. A hauntingly sensual male voice filled the restive void and those nagging voices at the back of her mind plotting mutiny against her. It wasn't exactly the voice she yearned to hear most but it would have to do, a pale substitute but equally mood setting.

_When I touch you… feeling your skin_

_When I touch you… deep within_

Stepping backward, she gave herself just enough room on the edge of the tiles for free movement. She swayed her body slowly to the ambient beats, her hands sliding with abandon over the contours of her own shapely hips, smoothed up over her pinched waist and the softly rounded plain of her stomach. Further upward she brushed immodest hands over her sensitive breasts, her nipples hardening with the offering of minimal stimuli. In languid fashion her fingers slithered up over her throat as she tilted her head towards the ceiling, passed them over her slightly parted lips and poured through her burnished locks as she danced alone.

_I'll break your silence on your way to me_

_I will make you everything you want to be…_

_When I touch you…_

Hands rising above her head she pictured other more skilled and manly hands roaming demandingly over the silk. Visualized the contrast of warm supple leather over the slippery garment making her wet with even the tiniest implications. Her mind made it real as she closed her eyes, gave way to her fantasies and needful longings.

A low hungry moan broke her lips as her long dark hair whispered through her fingers like water. It cascaded over her slender shoulders, brushed the thin spaghetti straps nearly down off her arms, and exposed the uppermost tips of her breasts to the room, though no one was there to bare witness to her suggestively lascivious display. The tickle of her hair over her lower back raised the small hairs enticingly at the nape of her neck.

The air had grown so thick with needful demanding. She felt fevered and driven as the cooler air swept over her heating flesh, tiny droplets forming across her pale complexion despite the bite of the air conditioner. Dipping forward the silk slipped lower, caught the edges of her nipples with a faint moan before she smoothly glided her body in a serpentine manner back upright.

_You know that you'll love it… you'll need it… for sure…_

For a moment she was convinced the spicy scent of leather teased her nostrils as another flash of lightening flared behind her closed lids. It fueled the fire running like a flood through her veins, spurred a rocking of her hips from side to side, the muscles in her stomach moving gracefully as she rolled her body around into a turn before facing the window. Her hands burned in searing lines across her legs and hips, she pushed back the painful reality that these were her own hands, let her mind engross her deeper into the daydream.

Fabricated strands of silken soft hair the color of pale moonlight dangled over her slowly exposed thighs as they parted in her highly carnal waltz dropping her body lower. She could almost feel the brush of heat against her inner thigh like the press of lips so feather light. As the cloth rose higher over her creamy thighs a shuddered coursed up her spine. Slowly the matching black lace panties where revealed by the draw of those gloved hands. 

A mix of pain and delight spiked through her like the crack of a riding crop commanding her with silent intensity to more. Blue eyes bore into her being greedily, urged a greater and vastly less modest view of her physical goodies. Nothing within her could deny the impulses as she rocked, shifted her hips forward and back as if she could ride that invisible gaze.

_I'm drawing your lines with my hands_

_I'm weaving the dream that never ends…_

A faint whimper sounded just beneath the harmony of the music as she tossed her had back once again; let her hair bush over her ass. How good those leather encased hand fingers felt, so nimble and agile applied insistently over the lace. How electrifying they felt cupping and cradling her moistened pussy. A fine trembling quivered her animated figure as fingers ground down, stroking her wetness so sweetly through the cloth.

_I don't play hide and seek… with you… dear_

_When I touch you…_

Her body slowed, craved that lewd fondling with a necessity beyond her control as she willingly placed herself in that embrace. Unconsciously she'd come across one of the support beams in all her activity and leant back against it. She could just feel the hard press of a slender built body molding to the line of her own. His was body hard where hers was soft, supportive where hers was giving. The heat of his skin wrapped her like a cloak, hushed breath playfully trailing over her neck and bare shoulder.

Slipping the panties aside searching fingers caressed over already swollen and ready nether lips. The graze of sharp teeth drew another low haggard moan, itched maddeningly along her flesh like the rising pressure of the storm raging beyond her window. 

Her body was already held in suspense, wound tight and palpating in want as a rough caress penetrated deeper, slid with ease into the sodden folds. The vibrations of thunder swept through her, echoed a low feral growl of possession and open ended lust.

_Aiming fingers searching secret pleasures_

_Roaming where your river seems so deep…_

A lingering and agonizing rhythm of tension and ecstasy thrummed in and out of her body with each stroking of those talented hands. The pungent aroma of ozone filled her nose, brought such visceral recollections of magic and glitter and the foreign musk of a creature not human. Diving into the sensations she rode them higher, pushed her limits further and further towards that waiting shore of euphoric bliss. Deeper still a second finger joined the first plundering hard and grinding against the little pearl of nerves just over her slit with a backstroke.

_You know I'm going on…_

_I like the song you'll sing… for me_

His voice was just there at the shell of her ear, taunting in a husky drawl that crawled in and out of her body just like the feelings beneath, "Sarah… how do you like it hmm?".

She could only cry out in response, shifting her rounded hips to better receive the penetrating stroke, a thumb moving to ground harshly, almost in a punishing and pointed manner over her clit. How stimulating she found the calling of her own name purred through that thin-lipped and sensuous mouth.

If she'd had the choice all over again she's more than willingly allowed herself to be ruled. In and out of her body her mind drifted down into the tactile memories of streaming gossamer and downy feather wrapping about her unsteady and quaking structure.

_You know that you'll love it… you'll need it… for sure…_

_I'm drawing your lines with my hands_

_I'm weaving the dream that never ends_

_I don't play hide and seek… with you… dear_

_When I touch you…_

Each breath was a labored thing, all thought, all feeling eclipsed and carried along with the support of strength beyond words, of comfort and affection she wasn't sure she deserved but so badly craved. Her fingers lovingly traced the chiseled outline of an elegantly sculpted cheekbone in her mind's eye. Lips parted breathlessly as her arousal sharpened through out her core. Moisture dampened the edge of her panties where it lay against her neatly shaved mound and dripped down the insides of her thighs in her excitement.

"I can't live within you," it sung in an unforgotten voice over her in a wave so intense it left her legs weak. The smug pull of his lips challenged her to object, provoked no rebuttal as sharpened canines clipped her ear, "or could I?"

_And when tension's spilling down your skin_

_Love will never be what she once was_

_When I touch you…_

The glare of lightening flashed across her vision in bursts of vibrant color and exploded behind her lids as she reached her climax. Her body jerked, spasmed and clenched with a vice like grip to the fingers buried up to the hilt in her palpitating cavern. Waves of pleasure washed over her, dragged her under and over and refused to let go their grip in a moment of ultimate cumlmination.

Her release came out in a high whine, desperation and gratification coloring the only word to be whimpered past her parched lips, "Jareth."

_You know that you'll love it… you'll need it… for sure…_

The music and thunder faded to a low murmur in her ears as each breathe panted and heaved from sore lungs. The euphoria settled into her bones, flushed her skin in fevered shades of pink and crimson. Languidly she opened her eyes, half lidded with hard earned weariness and the intoxicating after effects of coming so hard from her efforts.

Raising slightly stiff fingers she noted the thick fluids clinging in guilty admission of her acts. Held before parted lips she froze as something other than rain, melody or storm sounded from the direction ahead of her in the window.

Applause.

Her eyes widened in horror as the very man she'd only just imagined fingering her to orgasm unfurled from his crouching position at the window seat. "Ho. How long have you been sitting there?" she only just managed to pant out, it was suddenly so much harder to breath.

Majestic and with fluid grace he rose as if from a dream. A wet dream, her mind could only add in. His wild hair flitting about him, caressing his angular features as if caught in a gentle breeze, though the window remained closed. There was no smugness, no haughty smirk across his neutral expression drawing his mouth into a thinning line. Only the predatory glare of those mismatched orbs upon her signaled anything other than his indifference.

Her voice stuttered and failed as she stood motionless before the Goblin King. Ten long, excruciating years and no sign, no word, nothing and then to be caught like this. Swaying on her feet she suddenly felt light-headed. She could die now, as she turned even deeper shades of crimson.

The feelings only increased as he stalked closer. A gloved hand gripped her forgotten wrist, raised to her lips. That grip alone held her upright as her knees threatened to buckle beneath her. The true and real feel of leather over her naked skin made the heat rush with renewed vigor towards her seemingly sated loins. But she guessed they could be set afire again with the ravenousness yearning in those strangely compelling eyes.

Drawing closer she could sense the warmth of his powerful body. It called to her, rapped the moan in her throat before it could see its way to full fruition. His gaze narrowed down on her trembling form, enforced her obedience without ever uttering a word as he lowered that coquettish mouth.

Sliding her coated fingers between his lips she tensed at the scorching velvet caress of his mouth as they engulfed the digits. She wanted to mewl and melt as his tongue cradled her two fingers before he began to gentle suck. Every last trace of her essence he diligently removed until nothing remained.

Her insides were a gooey feminine mess; jello came to mind as her heart skipped a beat. She tried to speak again but found it impossible past her embarrassment and the new flare of arousal sending a trickle of something thick than sweat down the inside of her thigh. She had forgotten she was still exposed, but could not muster the courage to put the panties back in their proper place. Averting her eyes away from that softened face, his expression contented, she tried to will her heart to a less than frantic trapped thing beating haphazardly against her ribs.

"Sarah," it spilled with a liquidity from this tongue that pulled the darkness in around the edges of her vision. Threatened to steal her very conscious away, "If you wanted me to touch you, you only had to but ask."

Satisfaction shown across his unearthly beautiful features, pulled just the corner of his lips into a regal and cocky smirk. Mischief and longing dueled for control through the deep blue hue of his eyes.

And just as she would have spoken the tension in the air became palpable and the pressure to her wrist abated with a visible shock. And just as suddenly as he'd come, he'd gone. Nothing but the shimmer of golden motes of dust floating across the rain splattered window left in his wake

_I'm drawing your lines with my hands…_

_I don't play hid and seek…_

_When I touch you…_


End file.
